Through These Veins The Poison Flows
by NinjaFANatic
Summary: Raph meets α girl named Dawn...Dawn meets α turtle named Raph, none of them know how much their lives will change because of it, especially with α secret like Dawn's. Raph is α mutant because mutagun...what other poison can there be?(Based on the nickelodeon series)Its like α mix between Dark Angel and X-Men(I do not own Dark Angel or X-Men)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**____**only my OC's.**_

_**This is my favourite show! And I've always wanted to do this! Please review and tell me what you think.**__**( I promise I will work on the fan art later)**_

**Dawn's Point of View**

Some say the world will end in fire some say in ice but, what if your world is already gone? No fire no ice, only bullets. I can still feel the snow under my feet Hunters little hand in mine, running as fast as we can from the only life we knew, seeing the others get shot, beaten and worse.

"Girls we're here." My dad says as we stop by my school

I clime out the car Hunter hands me my red and black bag through the car window.

"Thanks Hunter" I say and rub his head messing up his dark brown hair. I wave and the car leaves.

Grey High…even the name is depressing, I guess I wouldn't hate this place so much if Darla didn't go here, its bad enough she's my step sister now we have to share a school?

Darla has straight blond hair, with light blue eyes and wears a really, really short white dress and a shocking pink jacket with matching high heels that put stiletto's to shame, and her makeup is so heavy that her neck has to be seriously strong to carry the weight of her face, in other words she's a younger version of Denies her mom.

I on the other hand, have long dark brown hair that curls at the bottom and deep blue eyes, I love to wear bootleg jeans and a blue and black cowgirl style blouse and a black shirt underneath, with my favourite navy blue sneakers.

Can't believe dad married a woman just because I need to be a lady! I can see he only wants us to have a normal life, but after Malcolm…Hunter and I can never be 'normal'.

My name is Dawn. I'm fifteen and I am an MX-Project, that means Hunter and I are mutants. Malcolm Experiments (MX) was busy making the perfect solders… until we became to dangerous. Or should I say I became too dangerous.

I'm in a hurry to get to my locker, Darla doesn't want to be seen with me and the feeling is mutual. I open my locker and search for my Algebra work.

"Hey nerd" one of my best friends Karai says.

"Hey freak." I say

Karai is still kind of 'the new girl' nobody really accepts her because, and I quote from Darla "She's a weirdo bicker Goth thing!" and anyone Darla hates I love! Besides she is really cool and we get along great. She usually wears black skinny jeans with a grey top and black leather jacket.

"Have you seen Jasper?" I ask

"Nope" Karai says

Jasper comes running towards us, this has to be important. Well to him at least.

"Hey guys! You will never guess what's coming out tomorrow!" Jasper says excitedly

"Do we care?" Karai asks

"Red Dead Redemption Three!" Jasper say

"And we don't." Kari says

"Jasper don't you have that one." I ask

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn I have one and two-" Jasper says

"Dawn you don't understand, its three times the lame." Karai says sarcastically

"I'll never get video games." I say

"What ever you two." Jasper says

"So Karai am I still coming over to help with your math today?" I ask

"Yeah but my father is home…" Karai says.

"No problem it's about time I meet him." I say

"Just don't stare at him to long?" Karai warns.

"Why would I stare?" I ask

"You'll see." Karai says

School was over pretty fast Denise came to pick up Darla and me but I told her I'm going with Karai, her house is so beautiful it has so many old Chinese decorations.

"Karai who is this" a tall man says wearing a suit, half of his face is burnt; I am use to faces like this. MX was never kind to their mutants and most of us weren't very normal-looking.

"Father this is Dawn Winters" Karai says.

I stand up and bow.

"I am Oroku Saki." Mr. Saki says.

'Nice to meet you." I say

"Karai I have some business to attend to" Mr. Saki says

He leaves and Karai starts to stare at me.

"OK…what are you looking at?" I ask

"Why weren't you shocked when you saw my fathers face." Karai asks

"I've seen worst." I say

"I have a feeling I don't know you as well as I thought." Karai says, pressing the bottom of her pencil against her cheek.

_Karai you have no idea…_I think. When Karai finally got her head around solving x, it is starting to get dark. I greeted Karai and started to walk home, New York is full of dangers but as long as it's not Malcolm I'll be fine, that's actually the reason we moved here not for Darla's modelling (like dad and I told every one) but this place is so full of crime, Malcolm wont think after what he put us through, that we will run head first into danger again.

I walk down the street then a bunch of men from an ally stop me, from the way they look I know that they are the Purple Dragons, I could hear their heart beats and even worst their thoughts. They stop in front me and I start backing into the ally, when I reach the wall I'll kill them, for what their thinking of doing to me they deserve it.

"Hey sexy wane have some fun?" one of the scums asks.

He strokes my face; this was it now I kill them. I lift my hand but notice a dark figure behind them.

"Hey chowder heads why don't ya pick on some one your own size?" the dark figure says

When they all turn around I see he's a giant turtle wearing a red ninja mask holding sais in both his hands.

_**Review Pleas!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own TMNT only my OC's **_

_**Thanks to sweetchika for your support you're the cheese! Boo you!**_

_**And also to anyone reading this chapter! Enjoy**_

**Raph's Point of View**

Patrolling New York, same thing every night I'm really hoping to find some foot ninja's or Kraang-droids, in the mood to bust some heads. Leo wants us to finish fast because of the Space Dorks marathon starts in a couple hours. Hopefully something kills me before then.

"Were never going to make it at this rate!" Leo says in an urgent voice

"Kind of the point dude" Mikey says

"Why don't we split up? That way we can cover more ground." Donnie says

"That's a the first good thing anyone said all night" I say

"No it's to risky" Leo says

"Look if any of us run into trouble they can call the others on their T-phone." Donnie says holding up his T-phone.

"No Master Splinter-" Leo says

"Space Hero's start in 1 hour and 20 minutes." Donnie reminds him.

"OK, we'll split up and meat back here." Leo says

"Yeah my first solo run!" Mikey says excitedly and jumps up and down.

"Yeah maybe this isn't such a good idea." Donnie says

I walk to Mikey and hit him over the head.

"Listen shell for brains don't mess this up!" I say

"Me? Mess up? Name one time I messed up." Mikey says

"What about that time when we broke into Kraang and you were yelling so loud they found us." Donnie says

"Or time you went to return some guys cat thinking he won't freak out." Leo says

"Making 'friends' with a member of the foot clan that almost trapped us." I say

"Hey! I said name one, you guys need to learn how to count." Mikey says

"Donnie you go east, Mikey west, Raph south, I'll take north." Leo says.

We separate; I jump from rooftop to roof top and found…nothin just my luck! I head back then I see a bunch of Purple Dragons cornering a girl.

I jump down from the roof and land behind them.

"Hey chowder heads why don't ya pick on some one your own size?" I say and take out my Sais.

When the lug nuts turn around I see the girl, her blue eyes are impossible to miss and her hair is so long and beautiful…wait what?

"Don't just stand there! Get the freak!" One of the dragons says

Two men run towards me, I knock the one out with my elbow and stab the other one in his chest with my sai in the same movement. Three more come towards me one tries to punch me but I dodge and punch him so hard he flies through the air and lands on the other two that were coming and they land against the back ally wall, the girl moved out of the way.

"Well that takes care of that." I say while I put my sais away.

I look at the girl to make sure she's alright, but she must be in shock or something because she's just standing there, staring at me.

"Hey are you OK?" I ask a little confused.

She nods and is still looking at me strange, my head starts to hurt but only a little.

"OK then, I should get going." I say, all I want to do is get out of this awkwardness.

"Wait!" the girl says and grabs my hand just when I was about to walk away

"What's your name?" she asks looking into my eyes.

Her deep blue eyes, her soft hand and sweet voice…I should really stop this!

"Uh…Raph?" I say

"Hi Raph I'm Dawn." Dawn says

"Nice to meet you?" I say this doesn't usually happen, when girls see us they run away screaming, what is up with this chick?

"Thanks for saving me." Dawn says still looking into my eyes and holding my hand…HOLDING MY HAND?!

Now my head is really starting to hurt, I let go of her hand and put it on my forehead.

"Raph are you OK?" Dawn asks me

"Yeah just a head ach" I say trying to hide the pain

Her face has a shocked expression and all of a sudden the pain is gone. She smiles at me, wow I've never seen a smile so pretty- WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!

"Thanks for saving me back there." She says

"Anytime" I say trying to hide the fact that this doesn't happen often

"OK tomorrow, after seven at the aquarium by the killer wale's." She says

"Wait, what." I say confused

"You said anytime." She reminds me

We hear police sirens.

"I got to go." I say.

"Wait!" Dawn says again, she picks up her backpack and takes the red ribbon off of its zipper.

"Something to remember me by" she says and gives it to me.

The sirens grow louder.

"Go, hurry" she says and starts pushing me.

I jump from wall to wall and reach the top of a roof; I look down and see Dawn is already gone.

I get back to the place Leo said to meet by, they were all waiting for me.

"Bro what took you so long?" Mikey asks me

"Lair now, questions later! We only have fifteen minutes" Leo says

**Dawn's Point of View**

I can't believe it another mutant! That not a MX! I can tell because he doesn't have a barcode tattoo on his right shoulder like Hunter and I…but why couldn't I read his mind? All I did was give him a really bad head ach, I could have taken those guys down but I don't fully trust Raph and maybe I don't want to be the freak in a relationship for once. I wonder if he'll show up tomorrow, even if he doesn't I always go to the aquarium, it's the only save place I know…

When I get home Hunter is already in bed I walk over to his bed and kiss his head, I cover his shoulders with his Space Hero's blanket but before I put it down I look at his barcode. Memories come back.

Snapping my best friend's neck because she couldn't take the pain anymore and then heat, my whole body starts to burn, I glow and turn into one of the most powerful bombs ever. It's my fault the others are dead I'm the mutant that made the government decide were too dangerous I'm the mutant who lead everyone to their deaths…it's my fault.

"Your still up?" my dad says standing in the door way.

I put the blanket down and walk out the room, my dad closes the door.

"You will never guess what happened tonight!" I say excitedly

"I ran into the Purple dragons!" I say

"Did you dispose of their bodies when you were done?" my dad says with a sigh.

"I didn't have to!" he gives me a confused look, his eyes peering over his glasses

"What do you mean?" My dad asks

"I ran into another mutant!" I say almost yelling it out because of the joy.

"Another MX?" he says with a smile

"No he had no barcode! And he's a turtle his name is Raph and he saved me!" I say

"You were in danger?!" my dad says in a serious tone

"No, no, no, but he thought I was! Well I think so I can't read his mind." I say

"So this Raph, you think he knows about Malcolm?" my dad asks

"No, I don't think so, he must have been mutated in some other way, maybe that's why I can't read his mind" I say

"I did hear some rumours form Malcolm about something like this." My dad says

"Well we'll find out tomorrow, I'm might meet up with him." I say

Dad gives me a very worried look and pulls me in for a hug.

"I know your excited to meet other mutants but be careful and don't get your hopes up." My dad says

The door opens, Darla and Denise walk in my dad lets go of me.

"Honey! And how was the makeup meeting." He asks her

"Oh it was amazing! Tonight's topic was eye shadow." Denise says

Darla walks past and bumps me, she chewing some chewing gum and because of my heightened senses I can hear every chew. My dad walks up to his room.

"And how was your night Dawn?" Denise asks me

"It was fine." I say

"Still hanging out with does weird friends of yours" she says and glares at me while packing out eye shadows.

"Yes" I say

"Mom you should see how pathetic they look at school." Darla says in a taunting voice.

"Do you know what's really pathetic? Being such a fake you make Barbie jealous." I say

"Did you just call me fake?" Darla says and stands up

"No" I say sarcastically.

"Oh, ok" Darla says and smiles

She's not really the smartest girl in the world.

"I'm going to bed." I say and walk upstairs.

The whole time I can't stop thinking about Raph, I wander what he's doing right now.

_**Stay tuned to see what happens next!**_

_**PS. Remember to Review***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, and in this chapter I use the song "a promise that I keep" by Lisa Knapp but I changed some lyrics**_

_**I hate the fact that this is a prequel… but I have to so that we can all be on the same page. So just bear with me and try to enjoy what happened in Malcolm Experiments **_

_**I know the Cover Image is taking long but I don't have the right pencils (yes it's a big deal) but it will be up soon!**_

_**Enjoy! (Well at least try)**_

**Dawn's Point of View**

I was in the forest where MX dropped every mutant created in 1998 so that we can kill each other till only one clan remains. We were only twelve. I'm the leader in a clan of sixteen, you get to choose your team, we are all left to our own devices, but it doesn't take long before we start forming groups Malcolm calls them clans. I've lost six of my men but it's only my clan and Assailer's left. Lizzy my room mate was dying…I'm held her in my arms, her pale skin black hair and yellow-green eyes…I still miss. She had the ability to change into a wolf, when she changed she was huge and purple. But when we attacked another clan one of them stabbed her in the stomach with a dagger.

"Its going to be ok Liz just hold on." I told her

"Dawn I'm not going to make it." Lizzy told me

"Shut up! Don't talk like that!" I yelled

Athena walks into the tent, her white hair still messy from the fight, she looks at me and I know I'm wrong. Lizzy's healing wont kick in, she is going to die in my arms.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lizzy yield when Jasper tried to pull out the dagger

"Dawn end me!" Lizzy said

"NO!" I yelled tears streaming down my face

"Dawn! Pleas it hurts." Lizzy said looking into my eyes

Tori walks and stops next to Athena, she managed to brush out her blue-black hair and put it in a ponytail her hands were glowing blue Tori can control electricity and lucky for us there's a storm outside. She starts to cry and Athena comforts her. Anaya and Kershia are standing outside with Chrisie. Jasper, Mark and Rocket the only boys left in the clan are with me and Liz. I kissed Lizzy on her head, so I sang the only song I knew.

"A promise that I keep,

I'll never share,

I'll never speak,

To my grave the secret goes" I wrap my arms around her head

"A beating Heart,

A beating heart

The creature's wandered far.

Through these veins a poison flows" I start to cry, but know I must finish the song for her.

"A change will come, I know,

Behold my future

As soon as Day returns to night

The passion of my clan,

To be at one with them and

Hidden from the world outside" I take a deep breath and start to finish the song

"A promise that I keep,

I'll never share,

I'll never speak,

Through these veins a poison flows"

'Snap'

Just like that I killed my friend…my sister. I walked out the tent everyone looks at me, Kershia walks to my side.

"She's in a betta place las." Chrisie said in her Irish accent (yeah we have no idea how she managed to get an accent) and puts her hand on my shoulder.

I start to feel very hot…

**Normal View**

"Ahhhhh!" Chrisie yelled. Her red tail was standing up straight.

"What is it?" Rocket asks.

"She brunt me." Chrisie said holding her burnt hand

"But you control fire?" Kershia said confused

"Uh guys…" Athena says pointing to Dawn who is glowing green

"Hold on!" Jasper said every one grabbed hold of each other, Jasper fazes through just when Dawn turned into a bomb and destroys every thing in sight.

"_These Mutants are uncontrollable and dangerous, if one little emotion can trigger an atomic bomb! There's no telling what they can do to the human race…Malcolm you know what you must do"_

**One week Later**

**Dawn's Point of View**

Henry was in love with my mom and when she died during her trail he swore to protect the only thing she had, her children Hunter and I. he gave me information about what Malcolm was planning on doing to us, he was going to gas us in our sleep. After he told me I started a rebellion and we decided to escape.

Tori shorted out their system soon the generator kicked in and the alarm went off we rushed to the gate. Jasper fazed everyone through it and we ran. Hunter was holding my hand he skin turned to steel.

"Split up!" I yell while were running.

Everyone does what I said in the corner of my eyes I see Malcolm's men killing the others, shooting, beating…I see Kershia and she's still alive, Mark was standing next to her holding hands. A helicopter appeared and started to shoot at them Kershia is fine because Mark used himself as a human shield to protect her, but Mark was hit several times. The last thing I saw was Kershia jumping onto the copter.

Hunter and I finally reached a road and started to walk, we walked for weeks living on garbage but compared to what we had at MX it was way better we reached New York. I found a place to sleep for the night. "7 Super seas" an aquarium. I broke into one of the room that said 'Wonderful Wales' while Hunter slept on the floor I walk to the glass where the wails are. When I started reading its mind I couldn't stop. Its thoughts are so beautiful and sweet it made me feel happy. That day made me realise I want to be a marine biologist.

"Oh my goodness how did you get in here?" a kind manly voice said

I read his mind… he is a good man, and at that moment I needed to trust someone, anyone so I told him, at first he didn't believe me. Then I moved a coke can out of the trash using my telepathy and he knew. Henry eventually found us, and Oliver (owner of the aquarium) said I'm welcome any time.

Till today I have no idea where the others are…

_**Finally its over! I promise the next chapter will be awesome!**_

_**Here are some new characters**_

_**Tori: controls electricity and her hands glow Blue when she does**_

_**Athena: Never misses her Target**_

_**Anaya: Is deaf, can change her arms into long blades and has a super sonic voice that can make pure gold brake**_

_**Chrisie: Is Irish can control fire and has a long read tail**_

_**Kershia: controls plant life and insects**_

_**Lizzy: can change into a giant purple wolf**_

_**Jasper: fazes through things**_

_**Rocket: has super speed**_

_**Stay tuned because there is a storm coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own TMNT only my OC's**_

_**Cover image is almost done! It will be up by the next chapter**_

_**Thanks for everyone who read this far small warning there are some fluffy moments in this chapter I want to get as many in as possible before Malcolm comes in…then it gets a little violent.**_

_**Enjoy **_

**Raph's Point of View**

"I did save her, maybe I should go…" I say, holding the ribbon

Dawn gave me.

Spike my pet turtle is on my bed chewing his leaf

"Then again getting her involved in our lives can be pretty dangerous" I say

Spike chew's his leaf

"Your right I should go! And tell her to forget she ever saw me" I say

Spike chew's his leaf.

"Thanks man you rock!" I say and pick him up and put him in his cage.

I walk to the living room, every one was watching April kicking a soccer ball she's actually pretty good.

"April, you guys are so goanna win." Mikey says.

"Well were going to try were going up against Grey High." April says holding the ball

"So?" Leo asks

"They have Dawn Winters!" April says

"What about her?" I ask wanting to know mare about the girl I'm going to meet.

"She's the best soccer player in New York!" April says

This girl is getting more interesting by the minute…

**Dawn's Point of View**

"Suppers done!" I say and dish up for dad and Hunter the cottage pie I made

I grab my bag and put on my roller skates, I put my hand on the door knob.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" my dad says

I turn my head and look at Hunter, I give them both a kiss and take the lunch box with the cottage pie inside, Darla and Denise come down the stairs for supper.

"And where do you think your going?" Denise asks

"She's uh…" my dad says

"Well where ever it is buy this first." Darla says holding up a white box with blue writing on it.

"What is it?" I ask

"Its ten dollars" Darla says

"It's for Darla's future modelling career" Denise says

I look at the clock; if I stay here any longer I'm going to be late.

"Fine!" I say, I give Darla the ten bucks and stuff the box in my bag.

When I get to the aquarium, I walk to the killer wales; I sit down on the bench and take of my skates I take out the pie and the box I got from Darla. 'Magic Feet'…it's a foot massager. I take it out of the box it looks like a little hair dryer just with a round end. I put it down and walk to the glass and start reading Little D's (my favourite wale) mind. He swims to the glass and puts his head where my hand is.

**Raph's Point of View**

I got to the place I'm suppose to meet Dawn, I see the door by the 'Wonderful Wales' is open when I walk in I see her she's in her socks and is leaning against the glass she has a huge smile on her face, the wale that's by the glass swims away.

"Boo." I say trying to give her a fright she just looks at me and smiles.

"Boo your self." She says

"What's that smell?" I ask smelling food

"Oh yeah, I made pie." She says pointing to the lunch box.

"For me?" I ask

"Well yeah." Dawn says and sits on the bench

I do a back flip and land next to her on the bench.

"Show off" Dawn says

"Tuff talk for a small girl" I say in a taunting voice

"I'm not as helpless as you think." She says while picking up a hairdryer?

"Ok, what, is, that?" I ask pointing to it

"Foot massager…maybe I can turn it into a ray gun." Dawn says, she points it to me

"Pew, pew!" Dawn says in a squeaky voice.

I put my hand on the 'ray gun' and lower it, Dawn laughs. I take a bite of the pie; it's amazing I think my taste buds are having a party. Dawn's phone rings when she unlocks it I see a photo of her and a seven or eight year old kid.

"Who's that?" I ask

"My brother." She says smiling at the photo

"Do you have a family?" she asks looking into my eyes

"Hey we just met yesterday" I say putting down the empty lunch box

"Smart move" she says and locks her phone again.

"So wale's huh." I say and we both look at the wales.

"Love um." Dawn says

My T-phone rings. I see a text from Leo askin where I am.

"So you do have a family." Dawn says, I notice her hand on my shoulder; her face is inches away from mine. I sorta like it.

"Hey!" I say, she takes her hand off my shoulder and stands up, then sits on the floor

"I have to go too" Dawn says while putting on her skates.

"Same time tomorrow?" Dawn says

"Listen you seem like a nice girl" I say and stand up

"I always do at first" she says and stands up

"Listen my life can get pretty dangerous, and I don't want to see any one get hurt. So forget about me. This never happened." I say being very serious

"Raph I don't take orders I give them, so I will see you tomorrow, same time same place." Dawn says while she skates towards me.

"But I" I say Dawn presses my shoulder down and kisses my cheek.

"See you later." Dawn says and skates away.

"This is so not over!" I yell

"Of course, that's why I'm seeing you tomorrow!" She yells

I decide to follow her home, you know encase of trouble. Her house isn't very far from the aquarium. All the lights in the house is turned off, the dark doesn't seem to bother her she can find her way around the place. It's a two story brick house I crouch down on the roof of the house next to hers and look through her giant window. Her room walls are red with dark wood floors, she hung up her roller-skates on a hook that's against the wall. There's a bunch of instruments on the one side of the room with a computer and microphone on her study desk there's a laptop there a lot of photo's she walks out of her walk in closet, her pj's is a white V-neck shirt and has the number 75 in navy blue, the same colour as the sleeves, with matching navy blue shorts.

Her little brother walks in wearing Space Hero's pj's.

"Dawn, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" He asks

"Nightmares?" Dawn asks

He nods.

"Its ok I've been having them too…it usually happens around this time of year" Dawn says, she climes into her queen size bed and lifts the blanket, he climes in.

"Can you sing for me?" he asks.

She kisses his head.

"A promise that I keep,

I'll never share,

I'll never speak,

To my grave the secret goes

A beating Heart,

A beating heart

The creature's wandered far.

Through these veins a poison flows" Dawn yawns

"A change will come, I know,

Behold my future

As soon as Day returns to night

The passion of my clan,

To be at one with them and

Hidden from the world outside" she starts to sing softer

"A promise that I keep,

I'll never share,

I'll never speak,

Through these veins a poison flows" and then they both fall asleep.

_**When Raph gets back to the Lair**_

"Where have you been?!" Leo asks

"Out…" I say

"Wait you went top-side?" Donetello asks

"With out me?" Mikey says with a sad face

"You know how-" Leo says but got interrupted by Master Splinter

"Yame!" Splinter says

"What is the meaning of this?" Sensei asks

"Raph went to up with out us" Mikey says

"Raphael kneel, the rest of you are dismissed" Splinter says

"Hai Sensei" we all say at the same time

I kneel on the dojo floor.

"Who is she?" Splinter asks

"Wait, what?" I say, how does he know about Dawn?

"The girl you snuck off to see." Splinter says, looking at the wall

"But how did you-" I say

"The look in your eyes, had it once too" Splinter says looking at me

"And then there is of course this" Sensei says holding up the red ribbon

_Stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**_

_**Hey sorry this chapter took so long but after exams my internet decided**_

_**It hates me, but it gave me time to write some mushie, funny and awesome fight parts…In this chapter I pick on Beliebers only because sweetchika is one…hehe. My friend got a pet duck and named him Leo (she love's TMNT) so when she texted that Leo is so vicious because he's attacking her slippers I thought of the turtle! You can only imagine how confused I was. (Me telling you this is not pointless trust me)**_

**Raph's Point of View**

I've been secretly seeing Dawn every night for three months now; Master Splinter has been covering for me with my brothers. Over these past few months Dawn and I have grown close…a confusing close, because were less than a couple but more than friends. She at least understands why she can't meet my brothers.

(Flash Back's)

"The foot massager really works" Dawn said sitting next to Raph

Raph gave her a strange look

"No seriously smell my feet" Dawn said and lifted her foot to Raph's face

Raph smiled and took her foot and pulled it, Dawn fell on her back and Raph kept pulling till she was on his lap.

"These slush puppies are terrible!" Raph said and sticks out his tongue after taking a sip of his drink.

"Their not for drinking…they're for this!" Dawn said and throws her slush puppy all over Raph.

Raph tried to throw her with his but he missed.

"Well Dawn looks like you win…now come on lets give you a victory hug." Raph said and stands in a hug pose.

"Neh, I'm good" Dawn said and starts to back away

Raph smiled and wrapped his arms around Dawn.

"You're so sticky" Dawn said in a moaning voice

"I know" Raph said

"And wet" Dawn said

"He he, I know." Raph said

Dawn hugged him back

"I need a shower." Dawn said

"I'll join you" Raph said

"Ag" Dawn said, Raph loosened his arms grip around her.

"You have such dirty thoughts people will start to think you're a Belieber!" Dawn said and laughed

Dawn called and told Raph she couldn't go to the aquarium that night because she had to help a friend with some algebra homework. Dawn went up to her room after getting home and having a fight with Darla. She opened her room door and turned on the lights.

"Boo" Raph said sitting on her chair where her laptop is and reading a comic.

"You followed me home?" Dawn said with a smile and throws her backpack on her bed.

Raph gave her a smug smile; Dawn sat on her bed and took off her shoes. Raphael stood in front of her then crouched down and their eyes meet. Raph puts his had on Dawn's cheek they slowly moved closer both having no idea what to do next. Dawn stopped moving their lips inches away. Raph moved his hand to the back of her head and pushed her lips against his; it was Dawn and Raph's first kiss.

"Oh my Captain Rayon" Hunter said when he saw them.

"Boo" Dawn said entered the aquarium with two ice cream cones

"Boo your self" Raph said and took a cone

They sat on the aquarium floor eating the ice cream, Dawn was leaning against Raph

"You've got ice cream on your face." Raph said and looked at Dawn

Dawn looked at him and sat up straight

"Where?" She asked and used her free hand to take away the hair from her face.

"Right…" Raphael said and put his hand around Dawn's with the ice cream cone.

"There." He said and pressed the ice cream on her face.

Dawn gasped.

"You've got some too." Dawn said her nose and mouth covered with vanilla ice cream

"No I-" Raph said

Dawn tackled him to the ground and kissed him.

"Yes you do" Dawn said and smiled at Raph

Dawn and Raphael were going to meet on a roof instead of the aquarium for a change… Dawn heard loud gun fire and fighting. She ran to the side of the roof where the gun fire was coming from , she looked down and saw Raph and his brothers fighting the Kraang (over time Raph told her everything Dawn…not so much) Raph looked up and noticed Dawn looking at them she waved and Raph smiled.

"Mikey, watch out!" Raph said and stabbed the Kraang droid in the head before Mikey could hit it with his nun-chucks.

"Thanks br-" Mikey stood still

"Hey I didn't need help!" Mikey yelled

Raph jumped in front of Leonardo, Leo stood with his katana's in his hands and looked at Raph confused.

"I got this Leo" Raph said with a smile and sliced the droid in front of them

Donetello was beating up a Kraang he spun his bo-staff around and hit the air where the droid was. He looked down and saw it in pieces on the ally floor. Every one looked at Raph with anger and confusion.

"What?" Raph said and saw Dawn in the corner of his eye giggling and shaking her head.

"Raph what was that all about?" Leo asked

"Last time something like this happened Leo had a crush on-" Donnie said

"Curse you Karai!" Mikey said

"Please I'm not that stupid." Raph said

Leo gives Raph an angry look.

(End Flash Backs)

**Dawn's Point of View**

"Happy three month anniversary!" I say when I see Raph sitting on the edge of the roof

"Anni what?" Raph says and looks at me probably noticing I'm holding something behind my back

"Exactly three months ago by this very ally we saw each other for the first time" I say and sit next to him

"What's in the box?" Raph asks

I give him the box, Raphael wasted no time in opening it the lid of the box pop's off and a little yellow duckling's head pops out.

"Quack" the duckling says (Told ya)

"A duck?" Raph says looking at him

"I know right his so cute!" I say rubbing the duckling's head

"You know already have a pet." Raph says holding the duck

"I do not count!" I say

"No, I mean Spike, my pet turtle and yes you do count" Raph says looking at me.

"Well now we have a duck." I say

"We?" Raph says with a smile

"We'll take turns watching him, but you get first shift." I say

"What's its name?" Raph asks

"Quacky" I say

My phone rings, it's my dad asking me to come home. I hug Raph and leave. I skate home and all of a sudden a huge green tail knocks me against a wall.

"Nice to see you again commander."

That voice…Rocket!

"Rocket!" I say and stand up, I look at him

He is not the red headed boy I remember… he is huge (about the same size as Leatherhead) he has patches of green scaly skin and patches of normal skin his one eye is red and the other one blue he has teeth like a shark…what the hell happened?

"What happened to you?" I ask, my arm around my stomach.

**Raph's Point of View**

I followed Dawn home like every night except tonight some mutant freak hit her! I wanted to help but she called him Rocket…how the hell does she know him! And why did he call her commander? I'm trying to keep Quacky quiet.

"What you don't like the new look? It's all the rage back at MX" Rocket says

"What do you mean back at MX?" Dawn says with a little anger in her voice

"You don't know? Malcolm found me! He killed the humans that adopted me…even my little sister! Then he touchiered me! He thought I knew where the others were…when he got bored he decided to do experiments" Rocket says

"Why would he experiment…?" Dawn says I can tell she was thinking hard about something

"Something about perfecting the monster with in himself." Rocket says

Now I'm really confused.

"Humans will never change, and that's why we need to get rid of them." Rocket says

Dawn looks at him and I can see she's scared

"They harm the land they live on! The land that feeds and shelters them. Name one species that will miss them!"

Dawn wants to say something but doesn't

"You see you can't!" Rocket says

"Dawn you are either with me or against me. Help me help your people." Rocket says and holds out his hand.

"Help to kill every person on the planet! That is not the answer Rocket! I can help you togeth-" Dawn says

"Will you help me or not!?" Rocket says getting angrier

"I will not" Dawn says very firmly

"I thought our leader would know better" Rocket says with a small smile

Rocket punches Dawn and she fly's through the air and lands a against a stop sigh. This guy needs a beat down! I jump down; Rocket turns his ugly head and looks at me.

"Didn't your mom teach you to not hit girls?" I say and take out my Sais then I notice Quacky on my shoulder.

"Trust me she's no ordinary girl" Rocket says

"What do you mean?" I ask

I see Dawn Holding the stop sigh it still has some pavement under it which means she ripped it out of the ground! She runs to Rocket and hits him so hard he fly's into one of the buildings.

"Raph I can explain...you brought Quacky?!" She says

"Hey don't you start!" Raph says

Rocket runs towards us I jump onto his back and stab him, Quacky is in the air Dawn does a back flip and catches him. Rocket gives a roar of pain and I jump off and sweep his legs. Rocket turns onto his back and kicks me I land in a family's apartment the man; woman and little girl sit still on their couch and stare at me.

"S'up" I say, they all scream

"Call 9-1-1!" the wife yells

I look down and see Dawn and Rocket. Rocket tries to punch Dawn but misses every time Dawn throws Quacky in the air every time she dodges. Dawn throws the duck in the air then punches Rocket under his chin.

"Sweet upper cut" I say and jump out of the apartment and run to catch Quacky I land on by stomach and Quacky lands on my head.

"Quack" Quacky says

I stand up holding Quacky and see Dawn on top of Rocket Punching his face repeatedly. Rocket stands up and throws her I run and Dawn lands on me and we fall to the ground. We hear police sirens Rocket gives us a death stare and jumps onto a roof then disappears. Dawn and I look at each other.

"You OK?" Dawn asks me

"Yeah kind of…you have some explaining to d-" I say then Quacky lands on my head again.

**Dawn's Point of View**

Raph sits on my bed I can tell he's mad…I explain everything and after I do the whole room falls into an awkward silence. I lift up my shirt sleeve and show him my barcode.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Raph asks

"You saw Rocket! My live is way to dangerous!" I say

"I could have helped!" Raph says standing up

"How!?" I yell

Raph sits down again and sighs. I look down and rub my arm.

"Raph we can't-" I say

"Shut up! We can! This just got personal…I'm going to help weather you like it or not." Raph says and holds my arms

"But Raph-" I say but got cut off by Raph's kiss.

My mouth was open so it's a full on French. The kiss lasts for what felt like forever…if only it was. We both stop when Hunter walks in.

"Ewwwww! Not again!" Hunter says

_**If there wasn't a reason to hate Shredder there is now! I had a dream he killed my horse Motexa and instead of listening to Splinter and the Turtles I went to confront him. Then Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on Elm Street killed Shredder and gave me my horse back… ironically I fell asleep near the end of Nightmare on Elm street =D **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**D/S: I don't own TMNT**_

_**This chapter takes place during the episode 'Showdown pt1-2' and I would just like to thank everyone for their support! Please tell everyone you know to read! Enjoy this super cool chapter***_

**Raph's Point of View**

"This helmet will allow you to contact the others, using your telepathy…but make the message as short as possible. Malcolm will try to track it" Jasper says were standing on a roof

Dawn's been obsessing with finding the other mutants and Jasper has been sneaking into MX and stealing tech to help her find them. Jasy and I have not been getting along, from the minute Dawn unreduced us to each other I know he has a crush on her. This makes it even more fun to kiss her!

Dawn puts on the helmet it's black and has two antennas on top with a microphone near the mouth and has a cable which connects to a laptop.

"You ready?" Jasper asks Dawn with a goofy big smile

"Let's do this!" Dawn says she looks at me and I give her a thumb up.

"You're on in three, two" Jasper counts down

"This is your commander Dawn, this is not a figment of your imagination I am in New York-" Dawn says

"Malcolm found us twenty seconds" Jasper says

"The times for hiding is over, come to New York" Dawn says and the transition ends

"How was that?" Dawn asks and takes off the helmet

Jasper was about to say something but I interrupted

"Convincing." I say and put my arm around her. I can see the jealousy in Jaspers eyes…and I love it!

"Let's just hope they don't think it's a trap" Jasper says looking down

**Dawn's Point of View**

Raph walked me home I clime through my bedroom window and Raphael does the same.

"I made something for you" I say

I open my study desk's drawer and take out a CD. I give it to Raph

"It's a couple of our favourite songs and a few of my mixes" I say

"Thanks I-" Raph says looking at the CD cover which just says 'for Raphael'

"Don't listen to the last song till I say so" I say

When Raph leaves Hunter walks in.

"Did I miss him?" Hunter asks already in his PJ's

"Afraid so." I say and give him a hug

Hunter climes into my bed and I put on my PJ's, I clime into bed and Hunter moves closer to me, my phone rings and I see its Raph.

"Miss me already?" I say

"Dawn…tomorrow the Kraang is going to invade, and my brothers and I are going to stop them." Raph says

Those words were like bullets through my chest, I sit up and so does Hunter

"When are you heading out?" I ask I can feel the tears from the back of my eyes

"Soon" Raph says lowering his voice his brothers must be close by

"Where should I meet you?" I ask

"Dawn you're not coming." Raph says in a serious tone

"What? Why?" I ask

"Dawn it's too…look if we don't make it back the world needs a plan B." Raph says

"But-" I say

"No. take care of Spike for me?" Raph asks

"You listen to me." I say with tears in my eyes

"You are going to gear up! With everything you've got. And you will make it back!" I say

Raph sighs

"OK, Dawn I…uh I just want to say…that I-" Raph says and I can see where this is going

"I love you too." I say

Raph laughs and it sounded like he was about to hang up

"Oh and Raph, play the last song" I say

**Raph's Point of View**

I started to gear up, I took the CD Dawn gave me and put it in. The music on that was great. Then the last song started to play, just by hearing the being I know its Linkin Park's New Divide but instead of his voice its Dawn's…this is the first time I hear her sing, I mean really sing not just that song she sings to Hunter. Her voice is amazing. The song ends and I'm done gearing up I rub Spikes head.

**Dawn's Point of View**

"Here" Jasper says and hands me a black belt with a red M and an X over the M buckle.

"Wow Jasper you sure know how to make a girl feel better" I say sitting on my bed

"Put it on." Jasper says with a laugh

I put it in and a black material starts wrapping around me it's a cat suite with long sleeves, gloves and boots that's attached to the suit and has a turtle neck and a hooded cloak.

"Jasper where did you get this?" I say and turn to him his already in his suite

"MX" He says

"I graded a few…encase the others show." Jasper says

Suddenly lasers shoot through the sky I run too my window it's a cloudy day. I see a giant Kraang ship, according to the news it's called a 'techno drone' and it has pods coming down and abducting people from the streets. Jasper and I look at each other and jump out the window.

We run into the streets and immediately start helping the people that are being abducted I jump onto one that was about to leave the ground, I punch into I and then put my hands on he whole that I just made a rip it open Darla is inside.

"Dawn?" she says

"Uh…no" I say and put my hand on her head then use my telephony to knock her out.

I jump down holding Darla and put her down in an ally.

"Love the totally cute outfit!"

I turn around and see a tall girl with long blue-black hair going pas her butt and wearing a black top and electric blue skirt and bright blue eyes.

"Tori!" I say and run to her we hug

"Its you it's really you" Tori says

"Cut me in on some of that action"

Tori and I both look to the direction of the voice and a girl with curly white hair and light brown eyes wearing a light yellow shirt with the word 'Riot' on it and a camo jacket with jean shorts and ankle boots

"Athena!" Tori says

"Watch out!" I say

A pod came down and was about to abduct Athena, she took the lid of the trash can next to her and through it like a Frisbee it hit the pod and it exploded.

"Catch" Jasper says and tosses two belts too Tori and Athena, they put it on and the suit wrapped around them.

The Kraang shoot at Jasper and he fazes through all the bullets, he runs through a Kraang droid and when the droid turns around Jasper is holding the gun and shoots the droid.

Athena grabs a bunch of blades on the side of her belt and with one throw, throws it into a Kraang droids chest, a pod that was about to abduct some guy, into a Kraang's gun which then explodes and into another pod which then crashed into a building. Athena jumps onto it and helps a lady get out.

Tori kicks a firehidrend and water goes everywhere her hand turns neon blue.

"You brainy robot thingies are about to learn how I make shocking first impressions" Tori says with a smile

Electric bolts and sparks come out of her hand; she touches the water and electrocutes five Kraang droids that were coming towards her.

I use my telepathy and garbage from the huge trash can behind me flies out and hits Kraang droids and pods I do a back flip and land in front of a Kraang I punch and kick it the droid moves back and falls onto a blade, the blade gets pulled out of its chest and when the droid falls to the floor I see Anaya already in a suit Jasper must have seen her before I did her long thick sharp blade turns back into a arm she has blond hair and baby blue eyes and a sweet face. I smile and hug her. She's deaf so it's not like saying something would help.

"Oi! Who started the party with oot mhe?"

I see a girl with short curly red hair and dark green eyes wearing a grey long sleeve dress shirt with a dark green pare of pants and boots a red devil's tail pops out.

"Chrisie! What took you so long?" I say and toss her a belt

"Have ya tried shootin fire when yur drunk? Trust mhe not as easy as ya think…" Chrisie says and catches then puts it on

"You're drunk!" Tori says while sucking the electric energy from a Kraang

"Well not any more, I had tu cume and save mhe clan's asses" Chrisie says

We keep fighting the techno drone fire's lasers at me I clime up a wall spiderman style the gloves on the suit allow us to do this I by the time I reach the roof the lasers stop. The rest of my team joins me

"Oh yeah! We're still alive!" Tori says and starts dancing…cant believe how much I missed it.

A bright pink light starts shining from the techno drone and I could feel the air changing. Then it stops.

"Dawn, do you know those green guys that went up to that thing?" Athena asks

"Green guys?" I say and look at her

Anaya moves her hands and starts to use sine language.

'_They looked like Turtles'_ Anaya sines

"Oh no! Raphael!" I yell and look up

"Raph's in that thing?" Jasper says I look and see his smiling, I glare at him

"I mean oh no." he says

"Nice save" Chrisie says

I see a pod leave the techno drone it goes by very fast but I could see a girl and three teenage mutant ninja turtles. Whit everything I've been through all I can think is that Raph…didn't…

_**Remember to Review!***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for this short chapter, but I will update real soon my horse just needs my attention. Thank you guys so much for all the support I couldn't ask for awesome-er fans! **_

**Raph's Point of View**

After we took down the Kraang my brothers and I did the one thing all hero's do after saving the world…Party! It took a lot of energy out of everyone even me, but I had to see if Dawn is alright. I make my way to the aquarium Dawn told me it's the only place she fells safe and I think after what happened today she really wants to feel safe.

I walk into the 'Wonderful Wales' and see her, she's in some weird black suit and leaning against the glass, I can hear her crying and she falls to her knees. Wow I didn't think she'd be that worried about me, I feel a little bad about not coming sooner.

"Boo" I say. She slowly lifts up her head and looks at me.

She stands up and runs full speed towards me, Dawn jumps up and I catch her. We kiss and it feels like nothing else matters and there's nothing in this world except her and me. Dawn pulls away from the kiss and slaps me.

"Ow" I say

"If you ever scare me like that again I swear I'll-" Dawn says but got cut off when I kissed her again.

**Dawn's Point of View**

Tonight is the night when Raph will meet my clan. Athena and Tori are sharing an apartment and we all agreed to meet there. Raph and I clime through the window by the fire escape. Every one is there I introduce Raph to everyone and we all sit down in the lounge.

"OK Tori what have you been up to for the last four years" I ask

"Well I have been in foster care and met loads of nice people" Tori says

"What about you Chrisie" Tori asks

"I lived in Ireland" Chrisie says

"We all saw that coming" Athena says

"It's the only place where at an AA meetin we'd be protestin oot side" Chrisie says everyone gives her strange looks

"No, realle we yell things like 'Their brain washin ya' or 'Its just a faze'" Chrisie says

Everyone even Raph laughs.

"And what aboot you Anaya?" Chrisie asks

" _I've been attending the worlds best ballet school in Paris"_ Anaya sine's

"What?" Raph says

"She's doing ballet" I explain

"And you Athena?" Jasper asks

"I've been living on money people bet, nobody believes a teenage girl and hit a bulls eye more than three times on a dart board" Athena says

"Well we can all see what Dawn's been up to" Athena says pointing to Raph who then puts his arm around me.

"Ok who wants great news?" Jasper says trying to change the subject

"Me! Memememememememe!" Tori says excitedly

"MX has no idea how we look" Jasper says

"What?!" Athena and Chrisie say at the same time

"All they have is our barcodes; I think they never take our photo graphs because we can die during the trails so they must have found it pointless. They were going to take pictures and examine us more closely but-" Jasper says

"We broke out" I say

"So we can be on TV?" Tori asks

"As long as nobody sees your barcode sure" Jasper says

"I can be on my own reality show called Tori Town!" Tori says and jumps up and down

"And Anaya can become a famous ballerina" Athena says and hugs Anaya.

We talked for a long time making jokes saying what we've been up to but I knew sometime I'll have to tell them about Rocket.

"Ok girls and guy's time to talk business" I say and stand in front of everyone

"We all know MX is still active, they did experiments on Rocket…it does not look pretty, we need to find him and try to talk reason into his head before he kills innocent people" I say

"And if we can't?" Tori asks

"We'll have to take him down" I say and lower my head

"Wait doos that mean-" Chrisie says

"Were back on the battlefield" I say

**Raph's Point of View**

I'm in the kitchen with my brothers Donnetello and Leo have already started eating. I walk to the table with the bowl of noodles in my hand. Mikey runs into the kitchen.

"Dudes look what I found" Mikey says holding up a baby duck…Quacky!

"Give me back my duck" I say and walk to Mikey

"That raises more questions" Donnie says

"Yeah Raph. Why do you have a duck?" Leo asks

"More importantly can I have him" Mikey asks while pushing Quacky next to his face

"It was a gift" I say and grab the duck from Mikey

"Oh really, from who?" Leo asks

"From…uh…April" I say when I see April enter the kitchen

"What did I just walk into?" April says

"Why did you get Raph a duck!?' Mikey says in a moaning voice

"Duck?" April says

"You know Quacky" I say and show he the duck

"Oh yeah! Of course Quacky" April says and takes the duck

"That reminds me, Raph can I see you in the dojo for a sec?" April says

"Sure" I say

I see everyone with confused faces as April and I walk to the dojo but Donnetello looks madder than confused hope he doesn't think there's something going on between us.

"OK what is going on?!" April asks, man now I have to tell her

"You can't tell anyone got it" I say

"My lips are sealed" April says

"Ok I met this girl…and were kinda dating" I say, I look at April who has the weirdest huge smile on her face.

"OMG! Is she pretty? How did you meet? Is she nice? Why did she give you a duck?" April asks really fast.

"Chill April" I say

"Sorry…it's just you have a girlfriend!" April says

"Wait…your a giant mutant turtle, why would she date you?" April asks

"She's kinda a mutant too" I say

"I have got to meet her!"

"When you two are done its time for patrolling" Leo says standing in the dojos door

….

"So you and April were just talking" Donnie asks while were sitting on a roof waiting for Dogpound and Fishface to show up at this factory where April said their going to be.

"Yes Donnie, that's all I won't steal your 'girlfriend'" I say

"Keep it down" Leo says

A truck stops by the factory Fishface and Dogpound along with other foot ninja's clime out their carrying huge grey boxes.

"This will be a great place for storing the weapons." Dogpound says as he enters the factory.

"Time to bust some heads" I say

**Dawn's Point of View**

"How the hell can a giant monster hide himself so well?" Athena asks

"Whots happenin there" Chrisie says and points to a factory where a lot of noise and flashing lights are. Were already in our suits

"Lets check it out" I say

We jump down from the roof we were standing on and walk to the window.

"Its too high, Tori give me a boost" Athena says

"You have great hair and beautiful eyes and a wonderful personality not to mento-"

"Not like that! I mean physically" Athena says

"But you're too heavy. Lift me up" Tori says

"Fine!" Athena says and boosts Tori on her shoulders

"What do you see?" I ask

"A kitty chasing a ball" Tori says

"Get off ya phone" Chrisie says

"I see a floor and ceilings, no wait one ceiling and Dawn's BF and he's totes hot brothers" Tori says

"I want to see" We all turn around and see Rocket standing behind us.

"How did something that big, sneak up on us?" Athena asks and throw's Tori off her shoulders.

Rocket hits us with his one huge hand we go through the wall and land on the turtles. Rocket walks through the hole he just made by using us and laughs.


End file.
